


Morning Haze

by hexedhyde (orphan_account)



Series: Smutty smut [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fluffy I guess?, sorry if it's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hexedhyde
Summary: Hanamaki wakes up to soft touches and tender kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at titles and summaries

iro woke up to his boyfriend’s bare chest pressed against his back, one tanned arm wrapped around his pale waist. He didn’t open his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, that’s when he felt Issei pressing soft and tender kisses to his neck and shoulders; he smiled to himself and didn’t bother saying a word to let Issei continue to pepper him with kisses and softly caressing the dark happy trail peeking from his sweatpants.  
  
Issei mumbled something incoherent into his neck as he dipped his hand inside Hiro's sweatpants, palming at his crotch lazily. That’s when he decided to turn his head just enough to give him a lazy and passionate kiss, reaching behind Issei’s head to stroke his hair, sighing into the kiss at his boyfriend’s not-so-innocent touches.  
  
He smiled against his lips, giving them a quick peck, Issei hummed and kissed his nose as he pulled Hiro's sweatpants and boxers to the middle of his thighs.

He turned away from Hiro to reach for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, he put it on two of his fingers and then turned back to him, kissing him like before while he put one finger inside of him. Hiro groaned at the feeling at first and then melted into Issei’s touch, leaning into his fingers as he added one more, tilting his head forward to give him more skin to bruise.

When Issei thought the time was right he lined up to Hiro's entrance and slowly pushed inside, Hiro bit his lip and hissed, getting a kiss on the forehead from his boyfriend.  
  
“Move…” Hiro mumbled so quietly that Issei barely heard him, obliging by lazily and deeply thrusting into him as he wrapped one hand around Hiro's cock to pump it in time with his trusts. They made eye contact, as Hiro turned fully to look at him, a lopsided grin spread across both of their faces and they snickered, burying their faces in each others necks. They breathed in each others scents and let out a long exhale, Issei sped up his pace and Hiro started moaning louder but they were muffled by Issei’s shoulder.

“You sound like an idiot, moaning that  Issei commented, grinning as he kissed Hiro's collarbone.

“It’s your faaah-ult…” Hiro moaned, Issei only hummed and smirked when he consistently hit his prostate, the action made his boyfriend drag his nails up his back and leave half-moon marks on his shoulder blades as the thrusts got rougher and rougher with Issei pulling out and then pushing himself back in all at once. Moments later when Hiro felt they were both close he pulled out and wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, both moaning at the feeling and clashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Hiro came first with a moan that was lost in the kiss, whining at the overstimulation as Issei continued pumping their cocks, biting down on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he came and his hand stopped moving.

When they came down from their high, they looked at the mess in Issei’s hand and grimaced. Issei brought his hand close to Hiro, who leaned back. “Do not. Get that away from me.” The other only grinned and got his hand closer, making Hiro screech and crawl to the edge of the bed. “It is too early for that kinky shit, Issei! Go wash your hands.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Issei chuckled as he stood up, pulling up his sweatpants with his clean hand. “Hey, babe, do you want coffee?” He asked, halfway out the door.

“Coffee sounds nice..” Hanamaki mumbled as pulled the covers up to his nose. "And hurry up, it's cold under here without you." He glared at him halfheartedly.

“Sometimes I think you're just using me for my body heat." Issei sighed, pulling a dejected look on his face.

"Oh shush.." Hanamaki rolled his eyes fondly, lazily swatting the air in his boyfriend's general direction.

"I love you too, sweetums." Matsukawa blew him a kiss and had the never to wink his way before leaving the room.

Hanamaki found himself grinning dumbly under the sheets, silently thanking whatever brought him and his idiot of a boyfriend together for their wonderful lives


End file.
